


Professor Bastard

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the new Professor arrives for Peter’s class, Peter is less than enthused with his presence, but the Professor is quite taken with him. Teacher/Student AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/gifts).



~*~

Peter taps absently at his desk with his pencil, waiting for the bell to ring to signal his next class. His professor, Mr. Jones, was something else, he came into class with a stagger in his step and laid eyes on him once and smirked. It unnerved him for some reason and not necessarily in a bad way.

Felix was flicking pieces of paper at him from across the room to annoy him, and Peter could feel a tick forming on his eyebrow from annoyance. He just wanted to go home. The day had been particularly uneventful without meeting the new professor, who seemed determined to make him uncomfortable, by leering at him every chance he got. He didn't even really teach, all he did was sit at his desk, feet propped up, while he read a book. He had given the class an assignment and Peter was not thrilled about this in the slightest, huffing as Mr. Jones turned another page of his book excruciatingly slow. 

Peter looked up and saw the bastard smirk. Peter grinded his teeth in anger, his fists clenching. 

When the bell finally did ring, Peter was out of his desk faster than any of the other students, but Mr. Jones stood up calling his name, Peter halting his step. 

Peter cursed, watching all the other students file out of the room while he waited for the inevitable, he looked at Felix for help, but Felix just mouthed a "sorry" at him and Peter swore he was going to get him back for this later. 

"Mr. Jones." Peter says, still facing the door, a scowl on his face. By now everyone was out of the class, the only people in the room was the two of them. 

"Call me Killian, Peter." Killian smiles against Peter's neck, breath fanning against the tiny hairs there. Killian moves his hips closer to Peter, his clothed cock nudged up against Peter's ass. Killian runs a hand down Peter's bare arm, feeling goosebumps rise on the skin there. 

A shiver runs up Peter's spine and he's not sure if it's from anticipation or disgust. Peter inhales through his nose before he groans. 

"I'll think about that." Peter says, gritting his teeth, when Killian starts to move his hand away from his arms and towards his stomach, underneath his button down. Peter's breath hitches, his belly sensitive already without having this irritating strangely attractive older man touching him. Not that he'll give him the satisfaction of knowing that. 

Killian's hand gets more adventurous, moving towards the button of Peter's trousers, popping the button easily, long fingers smoothing the fine trail of hair, Killian's ventures lower, grasping Peter's shaft.

Peter tries to stifle a moan, but Killian just breathes lowly in his ear. "I want to hear your pretty moans. Don't hold back." 

Killian uses his free hand to push Peter's trousers farther down his waist to make room, showing more of Peter's white skin. Killian's other hand pumping Peter's cock, while he shoves his hips against Peter's backside, a scream tearing its way through Peter's throat. 

"Ah, yes. That's what I want to hear. Are you a virgin Peter?"

"Fuck you."

"If you insist, I'll fuck you later." Killian laughs.

Peter bristles. 

Killian's grip on his cock tightens, the pressure causing Peter to bite his lip hard enough for it to bleed. 

He wants to come, but he doesn't want to give Killian the satisfaction of his orgasm, if he does, he knows he'll never hear the end of it. Something tells him this is the kind of bloke who would gloat about something like that. 

Killian's fingers on Peter's cock rub over the small veins, smoothing back and forth, teasing the skin and back towards the head, a fingernail rubbing the slit. Peter's cries music to his ears. 

"I know you want to come." Killian says, moving the collar of Peter's button down aside, to reveal pretty pale skin, blowing warm air on a patch of skin, Killian leans down to give a kiss to the skin there. The scruff on his face tingling against Peter making him shiver, goosebumps covering his skin. Killian smiles against Peter's neck, sucking another kiss into the flesh. 

Peter can't help the moan that he lets out. It's like he can't control his body's reactions anymore. What has this bastard done to him?

"Just do it!" Peter grits, shoving his ass back against Killian's clothed cock. 

Killian moans at the pressure, pumping Peter's cock once more, before he's coming with a harsh yell, Peter's come landing all over Killian's fingers. 

Killian smirks, taking his fingers away from Peter's cock, bringing his hand up to his lips and licking each finger. 

Peter bites his lips before he does something he regrets. "You're not going to ask me to help you get off?" Peter asks.

"No." Killian says, throwing a piece of cloth at Peter so he clean himself up.  

Peter curses, stalking out of the classroom. He will have his revenge. Until then, he'll just have to find out what makes his professor tick. Other than himself of course.

~*~

"Where did you get that?" Felix asks, pointing at the hickey on Peter's neck. 

"What?" Peter gapes, walking to his mirror. Fuck, that bastard had left an actual fucking mark on him. He'd remembered Killian kissing his neck, but everything after that was a blur. He was so fucking pissed off. He'd enjoyed it way too much. And that was the worst part. He had never had another person touch him before, and then that bastard touched him and him and he wanted more. But he'd be damned if he was going to come to his asshole of a professor asking for more. 

He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Shit. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Peter asks, trying to fix his collar, cursing when he touches the mark, its bigger than he first thought and red. 

"How was I supposed to know? Did you fuck someone?" Felix taunts.

"No." Peter scowls. 

"Well someone obviously left their mark on you." Felix teases. 

"Leave." 

"Fine, be that way." 

~*~

Peter was going to kill him. Forget revenge, he was planning on doing something small, but he was going to downright kill him. 

After Felix left his home, Peter started to think about that mark that Killian left on him and it really pissed him off, one because his parents would have noticed it, so he had to go over to Wendy's house and ask for make-up to cover it. And he was not fond of using make-up, for anything. And two because he liked it. A lot, and he wanted more. He wasn't going to give in to Killian's advances though. He hoped.

~*~

The next day in his class with Killian went exactly as he thought it would go. Uneventful. He waited with baited breath for the bell to ring, tapping his pencil against the desk, when it finally did, he had to make a choice. 

He had to decide whether or not he was going to give in. As he walked to the door, everyone already having filed at out of the classroom, Felix included, Peter decided, he was doomed. 

Peter walked to the door of the classroom locking the door so no one outside of the classroom could get in. 

Killian looked up when he saw that only Peter was in the room. 

"Change your mind?" Killian asks, black glasses perched on his nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I tagged for everything if not, please tell me. 
> 
> find me on [ tumblr!](http://www.icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com)


End file.
